


A Brother's Cry

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gen, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: A 4 year old Papyrus ran away from his "abusive" Brother now he's lost in the woods and can't find his way home.





	A Brother's Cry

Today was a hard day Papyrus was alone in the living room of their newly found house. Poor Sans was left to raise his little brother, Papyrus was board outta his mind Sans told him to stay put while he goes to the kitchen to make dinner, Papyrus was interested in cooking and wanted to help but Sans kept telling him he's not old enough yet. 

"C'mon Sans i wanna learn how to cook too!"

" Ugh no Paps you're too small and your too weak to pick up a pan wait a few more years" 

This made him angry like a bratty kid, So he sat on the couch trying to chill out but he still has some anger in him he doesn't know how to get out, he was so angry that he didn't notice he summoned a bone and it shot out next to him hitting a big glass vase. 

*CRASH*

Everyone jumps Sans make a sharp turn he spills some pasta on the floor Papyrus screams and jumps off the couch. Sans runs to the living room to see glass on the floor and Papyrus knelling by it. " Pap what the fuck!! You broke a vase what were you thinking?!" the loud voice sent chills up Papyrus' spine he shivers and tries to hold back his tears but fails.

"No-It's not what you think i don't know what-" Sans cuts him off " Enough of your bullshit! look in the kitchen you made me spill our dinner its hard to get food around here you know i had to get a scar for this! " He points to the scar on his left eye Sans without even thinking walks to Papyrus and grabs him by the collar of the scarf he's wearing. "and now you make a mess!!" Sans literally loses it and he claws Papyrus to the face leaving three small scars and punch's him in the breastbone nearly cracking it. Papyrus screams in fear it snap's Sans' anger.

Sans suddenly stops and stands up with a pained expression what did he do? He looked at his poor brother he clawed and hit him all cuz of a broken vase?

" *gasp* n-no bro-ii-i'm so sorry i don't know what-" Papyrus looked so petrified he jumps on his legs and runs to the door " *sniff* Fine i won't be a bother to you you're better off without me anyway always have" He opens the door and runs off " no wait Papyrus i'm so sorry i won't do it again please?" No use he was gone in a flash. 

Why did Sans burst like that? he doesn't even remember why Papyrus just wanted to help him with dinner, he was bound to learn that eventually why hold it off? Sans feels tears drooping down his cheeks not bothering to wipe them away. He goes back inside to grab his coat abandoning the mess in the kitchen and the vase he runs off to find his baby brother.

 

\----------------------------

 

Papyrus kept running not turning back, he goes out of the Snowdin trail to the woods where no one will find him. He kept running then he started slowing down cuz he hasn't eaten he doesn't have anymore energy. 

He comes to a stop he looks around all he sees is trees wait where's the trail? he wasn't in it he must've been so scared he lost track on where he was running from. Then the realization hits he's lost. 

"S-Sans?" He called for his brother but nobody came, the tears flow lower until a drop can be heard, he shivers in fear and cold he didn't grab his coat he's only wearing a sweater, his scarf, and thin sleep pants. 

"Sans! Where are you?!" He called again louder this time still nobody came he then begins to sob he could no longer hold it in. he never felt this helpless in his whole life. 

 

\-----------------------------

Sans Run's around Snowdin town asking the nice cream man if he's seen Papyrus he said no , he asked the bunny monster in the shop, she didn't see him either, he asked a few other monsters who are in the library they both said no. 

Where could he be he couldn't have gotten this far already but he won't give up his brother is all he has left. so he leaves the library ad goes outside to the woods. Sans goes off the trail but not to off so he won't get lost.

"Bro! Paps are you out there?!' No answer just the wind. "Papyrus its me Sans, I'm-I'm so sorry i hit you!" He admits his wrong move still no answer. Sans begins to panic "please brother i'm so sorry i won't do it ever again i wasn't even thinking, please come home you're all i have left in this hell of an underground. peace come home" Sans was crying at the last words still no answer, Sans looks down to the ground in defeat he now lost the only light in his dark world he immediately regrets hurting him so bad he's just a kid like himself he doesn't know better. So he turns around shoulders sagging head down and takes three steps back. 

Then a soft cry, Sans immediately jerks his head back like a startled deer he held his breath it came again Sans walks to the sound a little and calls " Papyrus!" He hears a soft voice.

"Sans"

He knows that voice its Papyrus Sans runs to the direction where the voice was coming from "Bro are you there? its me Sans i'm coming!" the cries get louder and louder every step he took then in the back of a huge tree next to a boulder there was Papyrus but he tried to run off again Sans quickly grabs him.

" AH- Sans don't hurt me please" he still had fear in his voice Sans picks him up and tuck's him on his chest to warm his freezing bones

"Brother, i'm not mad don't run off again i thought i lost you i'm so sorry papyrus" Sans looks at the three scars he gave him and that way Paps was putting his hand around his chest it still hurt from the punch. Sans feels so guilty and tightens him on his chest " *sigh* Bro i'm so sorry i won't hurt you again i'm not asking for forgiveness but can you please go home with me?"

Papyrus hesitate's for a minute but he hugs tighter " Yes i'll come home i'm sorry too." "no i'm the on who should be sorry i haven't been spending alot of time with you i was too busy with chore's and cooking our meals you just wanted to help me. later on i'll teach you how to cook if you still wanna"

" Yes i do want to cook with you too" 

The brother talked and hugged it out for an hour before turning back home, they made it before midnight it was way past their bed time. Sans opened the door placing Papyrus on the couch and cleaning up the pasta on the kitchen floor and picking up the broken vase and throwing it away. 

Sans goes upstairs with Papyrus in his arms and puts him to bed tucking him in about o leave but Papyrus grabs his hand not wanting him to leave, "Can you sleep with me?" he asks in the most innocent voice possible Sans couldn't say no.

"sure bro" He goes in bed too and gets comfy Papyrus rests his head on his chest it seemed to help soothe the pain on his head, he looked peaceful.

"mmm, love you Sans."

Sans blush's as red as a cherry ".....l-love ya too bro." 

they drift off to sleep


End file.
